


How to shut Malcolm up

by Goblin_5



Category: Malcolm in the Middle
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Disabled Character, Disability, Disabled Character of Color, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Physical Disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblin_5/pseuds/Goblin_5
Summary: Thanks to quarantine I’ve rewatched a lot of Malcolm in the middle. And all I can think about is how much of a bratty bottom Malcolm is and the only person that seems to be able to put up with it is Stevie. I’m sorry but here I go ruining your and my childhood.After listening to Malcolm start another long rant about his family Stevie thinks of a way to keep his mouth busy. Or in another way of putting it, Malcolm gives Stevie a blow job.
Relationships: Stevie Kenarban/Malcolm
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	How to shut Malcolm up

Stevie watched as Malcolm marched into his room; he had come over so they could work on homework. Also whenever Malcolm came over his parents would back off, mainly because they didn’t like interacting with Malcolm. They were thankful that Malcolm was his friend but they thought he was a little too unkempt or uncontrollable and that made them nervous. So just like many other days when Malcolm came over his parents were suddenly nowhere to be found. 

Malcolm sat down on Stevie's bed and flipped open his book, ”I can not believe Reese. I mean I know he’s dumb but I didn't think he was this dumb.”

Stevie looked at him. Honestly, he didn’t know how many more rants he could take. It seems Reese had tried to impress some girl but ended up making a fool of himself and by extension Malcolm. He needed to come up with something to distract him or this would continue the rest of the time they did homework. “I have… never had a… blow job,” Came out before he could think it through.

Malcolm opened his mouth then closed it. He was perplexed by what his friend had said. Confusion covered his face. Well, Stevie had found a way to stop his rant but he didn’t know what to expect next. Malcolm’s eyebrows furrowed then his eyes narrowed, “Does it still work…” His eyes glanced down before quickly returning to Stevie’s face.

“It’s only… my legs that... don’t work… It works… fine.” Stevie felt his face heat up. No one had ever bothered to ask him. Sure bullies won’t touch him since he was disabled but his popularity with girls wasn’t helped by him being a Krelboyne. So it's not like girls were lining up to go out with him.

He watched as the gears in Malcolm’s head turn. After a few more tense moments Malcolm got up. Stevie mentally kicked himself. He probably would avoid him for a few days but hopefully, with time things would go back to normal like it always did. He jumped in his wheelchair when he heard his door shut. He looked up to see that Malcolm was still in his room.

He came to stand in front of Stevie, “If you tell anyone I did this we are done,” He wasn't sure what Malcolm was trying to say but he nodded. 

Then Malcolm got on his knees. He took in a deep breath as Malcolm started to undo his pants. This was unbelievable. Was Malcolm about to blow him? No, that is impossible. He was more likely to make it look like he was going to and make fun of Stevie then actually do it.

Malcolm paused when Stevie's dick was free. Stevie waited for the other shoe to drop. For Malcolm to get up and tell him this was all a joke. But Malcolm did none of that; in reality, his hand wrapped around Stevie's member.  Stevie let out a gasp as Malcolm's hand started to move. There was no rush to the movement; Malcolm was slowly moving his hand up and down, pressing into areas of his dick, and squeezing when he reached the base.  There wasn't anything Stevie could do but sit there and enjoy the sensations. He was in no way prepared for when Malcolm licked his length. It sent shivers up his spine. 

Malcolm looked up and said, "relax."

Stevie rolled his eyes. First off, how could he relax with every nerve in his body on fire waiting to react to Malcolm? Secondly, Malcolm looked as nervous as he felt; it probably is the first time he has given a blow job and not received one.  Stevie should tell him to stop. That it was okay if Stevie never had one, and was probably never getting one. But before he could say any of this Malcolm took his head into his mouth.  Stevie entangled his fingers into his hair. It was incredible and terrifying. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. Should he help Malcolm? Keep his hands off him?

He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to think. He could feel a hot huff of air puff on to his pubic hair. Then a lewd pop noise as Malcolm pulled himself off. "I told you to relax," Malcolm angrily huffed.

Stevie rolled his eyes, leave it to Malcolm to still have a complaint when Stevie had done nothing. "How… should I… when I… have… never done this...before."

Malcolm rolled his eyes this time. He sat up so his face was closer to Stevie's face instead of his dick, "First. Stop overthinking it. Just enjoy what I'm doing. Second. Breathe. And lastly. Trust me a little."

"Fine…" Stevie panted out. Then he smiled and added, "but trusting… you… is a… dangerous game." 

Malcolm stuck his tongue out. Blowing a raspberry. Once satisfied he lowered his head again. This time taking it into his mouth slower.  He glanced up at Stevie. Making eye contact when he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked. Stevie gripped the sides of his chair. As if to illustrate the point Malcolm took his thumb and pressed it against his cheek, adding pressure to his cock.

Once Malcolm knew he had all of Stevie's attention he started moving his tongue. It started simple. Just him running it across the length that was already in his mouth. But then he pulled back and swirled it around the head.  Malcolm looked up at him giving a wicked smile. Shit. How could he forget this was Malcolm? Who could build a rocket then set it on fire because he was bored. Stevie tried to stop him. Hoping whatever he did didn't cause permanent damage.

Before he could Malcolm swallowed him as far as he could. About half of him. Stevie managed to grab his head as his eyes blacked out. He couldn't think as his whole body was tingling. The sensations making any sense were the ones provided by Malcolm.  Malcolm took as deep a breath as he could. Stevie could feel his breath tickle his stomach. He was working spit onto the length and moving his tongue around as he tried to lubricate it.

Stevie had an idea where he was going with this. Malcolm was about to swallow him whole. He could see some drool slide off his cock and down Malcolm's chin. The sucking noises being made were adding to his pleasure.  Then he did it. Taking the entire thing into his throat. Stevie could feel himself bump against the back of Malcolm's throat. His nose was stuffed into Stevie's pubic hair.

He swallowed around the length. The constriction causes warmth to wrap around his length making Stevie moan. Thank God no-one was home because he didn't want Malcolm to stop. More spit spilled out of Malcolm's mouth and down his chin on Stevie's pants.  Stevie didn't think it could get any better but then Malcolm moved back to his head. While his mouth came off the length his hand moved on to his dick. Now he was sucking the head while his hand spread the remaining spit around.

He moaned and pulled at Malcolm's hair. He popped off with a loud smack of his mouth. “Are you okay?” Malcolm asked.

“Just...give me… a moment,” Stevie huffed out. His lung burned because he had never gasped this hard in his life. Is this what running a marathon feels like? At Least he knows now that even if his legs worked he wouldn't do it.

With a few more pants Stevie then nodded letting Malcolm know to continue. He then did. Licking and sucking on the length before taking it into his mouth again. Pushing it into the base.  Waiting there to swallow a few times. He was driving Stevie insane with the sensations. Malcolm then drew his head off dragging his finger across the veins as he did. Once at the head he hollowed out his cheek. Sucking hard on just the head. Then he slammed his head back to the base. He repeated this over and over again.

Stevie was seeing stars. He couldn’t hold on much longer. Malcolm, he needed to warn him. “I'm... close…” He huffed out.

Malcolm popped off, “then just come.” and he popped back on. Working Stevie till he spilled out. Stevie saw nothing for a few seconds as his body released everything. Then the next thing he heard was Malcolm swallowing. He looked down to find that Malcolm had swallowed his cum. He was making an unpleasant face, “that tasted worse than I expected.”

“Why.. didn’t you… spit it… out… then.” Stevie huffed back at him.

“So your mom can search your room later and find it.” He grabbed a glass of water washing the rest down. He then flung himself back on the bed and started working on his homework as if nothing happened. 

Stevie turned to look at his homework but all his mind was focused on was what just happened. By some miracle, he finished his assignments. Malcolm got up to go home but before he left the room he got close to Stevie, “Till next time!” He had that gleam in his eyes that meant he had a wicked plan. Stevie had a feeling this won’t be the last time he'll get to experience something like this. 


End file.
